Work capacities testing systems currently available in the market place provide various forms of physical demand evaluations documenting safe work performance. These systems adhere to accepted standards and guidelines of work performance defined by the U.S. Dept. of Labor, NIOSH, ANSI, The MTM Association for Standards and Research (“MTM”), and others. In general these systems can measure physical performance such as strength, work posture and worker/work interface. Prior art systems are physically large, or are a collection of individual bulky test devices, occupying approximately 160 square feet, of floor space, or more. Some systems weigh as much as 1100 lbs. Prior work test devices each typically comprises dedicated components. Data is transferred from the device to the host for processing. Because each testing device is segregated from each of the other testing devices, the system is not portable. What is needed is a portable work capacities testing apparatus, and a method using that portable apparatus.